


What the Future Holds

by Aidaran



Series: Voyager's LightVerse [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: AU, Childhood, Cute, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Ficlet, Fluff, No Endgame, Plants, alternative universe, braiding, someone will end up with diabetes after this, voyager's long travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aidaran/pseuds/Aidaran
Summary: Miral and Naomi grow up in a Voyager that never gets back to the Alpha Quadrant. But for them, it is home.Written for the femslash February.





	What the Future Holds

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to StarTravel for the title!

The first time she lays eyes on her, she is a bit unimpressed. A ridged forehead, even milder than her mother's. A lot of brown hair. A mighty scream.

But when you live on a starship so far away from its home, becoming little by little a generational vessel, you tend to form strong bonds.

So Naomi is there when Miral takes her first steps. When she starts talking, the sound is closer to “Naomi” than “mom” or “dad”. When Miral's brother is born, they both hide in a cargo bay, until her jealousy is replaced by curiosity, and they both walk hand in hand to meet the little boy with ridged forehead and golden hair.

“I like yours better”, Naomi says to a pouting Miral, braiding her hair.

Their toys are simple ones. Even if the adults replicate all sort of little things for them, Miral is not into dolls, and Naomi likes to build things, so they hide small stashes of spare parts and forgotten tools. Sometimes Samantha comes back from her shift only to find the girls putting their most innocent smile, a big burn spot clumsily hidden under their toys’ box. 

On their teenage years, when they are not studying to keep the ship running, now that the original crew is getting older and the new one is slowly growing up in age and size, they rebel a little by hiding in the lower decks, where the crewmen always swear they have not seen the girls from engineering.

By the time they start working with the original crew, the Captain finally realizes they need to expand and add rooms and living quarters. They go to the new hydroponics together more and more often, and there, Miral decides that she'd rather tend to plants than warp cores. Her mother is a bit disappointed, but she softens a little when she enters engineering and finds cadet Wildman with grass on her back, and some flowers on her twin braids. The tall young girl hums something that sounds a lot like the Klingon nursery songs she used to sing for her children.

When finally B'elanna decides to retire and let the younger ones take her place, the girls announce they are moving together. No one is surprised by the news. It had been obvious since the day Miral was born.

**Author's Note:**

> My little piece for the femslash february!


End file.
